


精神洁癖、缺爱男孩和占有欲

by NorthDeath



Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 小论文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 本来小论文不打算发嗷3的，但撸否有屏蔽词，我觉得还是存嗷3一份文字版。
Relationships: 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 独守千秋纸上尘 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835767
Kudos: 1





	精神洁癖、缺爱男孩和占有欲

副标题：论赵匡胤的性格。  
预警：内含大量主观臆测和自由心证，以及成吨胤普私货。

核心论点：赵匡胤有精神洁癖，精神洁癖源于赵匡胤从小就是个缺爱男孩，缺爱导致赵匡胤在胤普关系中表现出惊人的占有欲。

赵匡胤精神洁癖最典型的事例应该是这段：  
【初，上幸武成王庙，历观两廊所画名将，以杖指白起曰：「起杀已降，不武之甚，胡为受飨于此？」命去之。左拾遗、知制诰高锡因上疏论王僧辩不克令终，不宜在配飨七十二贤之列。乃诏吏部尚书张昭、工部尚书窦仪与锡别加裁定，取功业始终无瑕者。】——《续资治通鉴长编》  
【功业始终无瑕】这个听起来就很草的标准，当时便遭到了反对，文臣梁周翰上书吐槽他【吹毛求异代之非，投袂忿古人之恶】【若今之可以议古，恐来者亦能非今】。有一说一，梁先生虽然是个自命“天下名士”的傻叉措大（《东原录》：【艺祖尝以梁周翰补阙管绫锦院。多决工匠，不能处。及驾幸本院，即欲决周翰。周翰急曰“臣，天下名士”，既而宰相救解，艺祖言：“欲决，教知滋味。”遂释之。】），但这事他的意见在理。  
老赵不为所动，【上以升降之制，有所惩劝，不报】。

赵匡胤特别喜欢忠臣（哪怕不是自己家的），我觉得这点不用反复论证了。北汉的卫融、南唐的张洎（虽然我严重怀疑忠臣人设是这位投老赵所好寄几艹的），“官陈桥而斩封丘”的操作，还有陶榖因为投机太快不够“忠”倒了大霉（老陶：我文思敏捷有错吗！）。  
以前我觉得老赵这种提倡属于六代（梁唐晋汉周宋，你宋五代之后第六代，所以叫六代）文明建设的一部分，阴谋论点说是缺啥补啥，毕竟赵匡胤自己把老柴给背刺了……为了防止自己遭报应，将手下洗脑一番是非常有必要的。  
但现在我觉得其实不是，这种偏好应该是属于赵匡胤精神洁癖的一部分，“忠”本身是他认可的价值之一所以要维护——或者说，他在拿这个洗别人的脑前，先把自己给洗了，他·真·的·信·这·些。

怎么说呢，赵匡胤是一个特别相信道德约束的人。  
看他前后各种【彼等必不吾叛】【朕待彦卿至厚，彦卿岂能负朕】的发言，然后被普普教育【也要考虑到历史的进程】——就能看出这两个人的观念不同，普普是更相信法律（或者说制度）约束的。  
我觉得这种观念不同本质上是孟荀之争，或曰性善/性恶论，翻译得说人话一点，就是三流情感学里的“男的做减法，女的做加法”（我下一篇小论文预计探讨普普为什么是女（基）的（佬），这篇是老赵主场，不展开了就）。  
也就是说刚认识一个（没有其他参考资料的）新人的时候，老赵会默认对方是个好人，普普会默认对方是个傻叉，然后各自根据对方实际表现调整自身认知。可以想象，赵匡胤对人性失望的频率必定比他老婆高多了……

我们来看一个他的唯道德论发言：  
【（建隆二年九月）戊子，遣鞍辔库使梁义如江南弔祭，上召见，面赐约束。因谓左右曰：「朕每遣使四方，常谕以谨饬，颇闻鲜克由礼，远人何观焉。」左右请齐之以刑，上曰：「齐之以刑，岂若其自然耶？要当审择其人耳。」】——《续资治通鉴长编》  
齐之以刑，岂若其自然耶.jpg  
老赵：别跟我讲什么论迹不论心，我不要你们觉得，我要我觉得。朋友，我望你们打心底里是完人。  
（马基雅维利·普：这谁经得住啊？）

赵匡胤这个思维是个彻头彻尾的人治思维。  
人治不一定劣于法治，毕竟没有完美的制度，但有（相对）完美的人。  
赵匡胤是个喜欢“一个萝卜一个坑”（我怀疑他有分类强迫症），选出合适的萝卜然后坑一辈子的人。这方面的事例很多，比如边将久任，比如刘温叟的御史中丞，比如窦仪窦君子都升职端明殿学士了被他摁回去当翰林，当然最明显的例子是他老婆十年独相。  
（假如我们不考虑开封府尹的象征意义，那威尔士亲王赵二义也是个久任代表×）  
但人治的最大缺陷在于，过于依赖领袖能力，最上面那位如果烂了，整套体系就全完了。

赵匡胤的思路只能他自己用，换个不如他的，就会面临各种“我威望压不住边将们，还是把他们都撤了吧”，“十几年不给人家挪窝实属不地道，不想当宰相的枢密不是好学士”，“  
偏听则暗兼听则明异论相扰才是祖宗家法”的问题。  
相比之下，普普的思维就不同，普的思维是制定一套“大部分普通人（中人）照葫芦画瓢能画得不太烂”的制度，只要画得不太烂他就很满意了……普普对“人性之恶”有很幽深的理解，整套设计基本都是各种两害相权取其轻，透露着“历史周期律反正是逃不过的，咱们新三年旧三年缝缝补补又三年就完事了”的咸鱼（不）气息。

这两种思维的一个典型碰撞是薰笼事件，普普曰：  
【此是自来条贯，盖不为陛下设，乃为陛下子孙设。】——《元城语录》  
所以那种“赵匡胤眼里是天地浩大，赵普眼里是赵匡胤”的言论可以休矣，其实普普才是为六代制定百年大计的那个人。老赵的心里莫得百年大计的，他心里只有“一万年太久，只争朝夕”。  
（我写出来才发现我自然而然用了这两句是多么草的一件事。）

回到“齐之以刑，岂若其自然耶”这句，其实老赵还用“岂若”这个句式来过更草的一句：  
【（开宝八年正月乙酉）上谓宰相曰：「古之为君，鲜能正身，自致无过之地。朕常夙夜畏惧，防非窒欲，庶几以德化人之义。如唐太宗受人谏疏，直诋其失，曾不愧耻，岂若不为之而使下无间言哉！为臣者，或不终其名节，而陷于不义。盖忠信之薄，而获福亦鲜，斯可戒矣。」】——《续资治通鉴长编》  
（手动删除）赵匡胤：妈的，当着老婆的面我不敢，离了婚我终于能尽情地开麦骂李二了！他对他的三宫六院哪有我对我老婆好！（手动删除/）  
赵匡胤：知错能改算什么美德！人不犯错就不会被别人说，这才是真正的美德！

如果第一个“岂若”是苛求别人，第二个“岂若”就是老赵苛求自己。这一方面拯救他于“宽以律己严以待人的伪君子”风评中，另一方面也使得在他手底下讨生活更难了——赵匡胤：我都能做到，你们为什么做不到！  
虽然但是，人是不可能不犯错的，赵匡胤当然也不例外，比如：  
【（建隆二年二月）癸亥，上步自明德门，幸作坊宴射。酒酣，顾前凤翔节度使、兼中书令临清王彦超曰：「卿曩在复州，朕往依卿，卿何不纳我？」彦超降阶顿首曰：「当时臣一刺史耳，勺水岂可容神龙乎。使臣纳陛下，陛下安有今日！」上大笑而罢。  
闰三月甲子朔，彦超上表待罪于私第，上遣中使慰抚之，因谓侍臣曰：「沉湎于酒，何以为人？朕或因宴会至醉，经宿未尝不悔也。」侍臣皆再拜。】——《续资治通鉴长编》  
老赵·清醒：酗酒不是人！  
老赵·醉：我不做人啦！

人非圣贤孰能无过，犯错不可怕，改就好了。  
但赵匡胤显然不是这么想的，他追求“自致无过之地”，犯错对他来说是一种人格上的灾难。  
【一日罢朝，坐便殿，不乐者久之。左右请其故，上曰：「尔谓天子为容易耶？属乘快指挥一事而误，故不乐耳。」 】——《续资治通鉴长编》  
自己犯错：我是个傻叉，我不能原谅我自己。  
别人犯错：你（们）是傻叉，辜负了我的信任，不可原谅！

他身上【爱之欲其生，恨之欲其死】表现得特别明显，不如说原先越是亲近的人，激怒他的时候越不可原谅。  
这个框架足以解释他连求证都没有就把张琼给逼死，以及一刀砍妹子手腕等黑材料。因为那时他的情绪已经被“我亲近的人触犯了我的原则”的愤怒完全支配了。  
在我的理解中，赵匡胤是个纯粹的秩序主义者。他对世间万物都有自己的一套道理，要将眼前所有都按照自己的心意摆在合适的位置上（而且他确实有这个能力，这是最恐怖的），对“越轨”的东西容忍度极低。  
他是一个很讲究先礼后兵的人（啥人才会有拿钱买燕云的奇思妙想，虽然契丹带兄弟还真可能答应我觉得），他的逻辑是这样的：我给你脸，你得要脸，你不体面，我就替你体面——江湖大哥之气十足。  
钱俶要脸，所以“尽你一世尽我一世”；李诗人后来试图不要脸，结果我们都知道了……能将老赵这个极其要脸的生物逼得卧榻之侧都说出来，江南君臣也算神人。

赵匡胤是一个很端大哥架子的人，我觉得所谓的“太祖豁达”，不是真豁达（事实上此人特记仇，一边跟你谈笑风生一边疯狂黑名单那种人吧），而是他觉得，“豁达”是我价值体系 的一部分，理应豁达。  
【先是，藩镇率遣亲吏视民租入，概量增溢，公取馀羡，符彦卿在天雄军，取诸民尤悉。上闻之，即遣常参官分主其事，民始不困于重敛，于是出公粟赐彦卿，以媿其心。】——《续资治通鉴长编》  
这个【以愧其心】就特别神妙……  
看起来挺标准豁达结局的，如果我们忽略他后来疯狂找人抓符彦卿小辫子罗织谋反，王祜顶回去还被人夸有阴德的话×看来可能是老符不愧之过！

还有另一段类似的叙述：  
【鋹在国时，多置酖以毒臣下。一日，上乘肩舆，从十数骑幸讲武池，从官未集，鋹先至，诏赐鋹巵酒，鋹疑之，奉杯泣曰：「臣承祖父基业，拒违朝廷，劳王师致讨，罪固当死，陛下不杀臣，今见太平，为大梁布衣矣，愿延旦夕之命，以全陛下生成之恩，臣未敢饮此酒。」上笑曰：「朕推心置人腹，安有此事！」命取鋹酒自饮之，别酌以赐鋹，鋹大惭，顿首谢。】——《续资治通鉴长编》  
（刘区长果然识时务，知道老赵想看的反应是【大惭】×）  
港真，我觉得赵匡胤就差拿个喇叭昭告四方，往别人脸上怼了：“朋友，你们得要脸啊，朋友！草，你他妈咋给脸不要脸，你死了！”  
（普：人类这种东西不要脸的多了，你学习下生物多样性，不要每天大惊小怪。）

感觉我已经写很多了，阶段总结一下。  
赵匡胤是个精神洁癖挺严重的人，甚至可以说病态。他是那种远看人模人样，令人向往，靠近相处挺容易受不了的（赵二义点了个赞）——所以能圈着他让他少祸害别人的普后，真的功德无量（。  
按照“是什么、为什么、怎么样”的套路，我们接下来就应该讨论：赵匡胤咋长成这样的。  
本地摊心理学家思来想去，觉得一切心理问题都是童年和原生家庭问题，老赵的精神洁癖源于缺爱。  
虽然这么说听起来挺雷，但我下阶段要论证老赵为什么是个缺爱男孩了。

一般来说，有多个子女的家庭，中间的孩子是最不受父母关注的。  
赵匡胤身为他家里的第二个男孩，上面有一个早夭的哥（不管早夭是因为体弱还是意外，这样一位长子通常会很被父母在意），下面有一个实锤受宠的弟（二义说他爹打仗的时候给他找书看也许是吹的，但杜老太太“尤爱”他应该没问题）。从客观上来说，赵匡胤确实存在缺爱的可能。  
主观上呢？  
赵匡胤大约在二十出头的时候离家流浪，到了年纪出去找工作没有问题，问题是他为什么选择靠自己去找——在他可以靠爹的情况下。

赵弘殷在飞捷指挥使任上二十年不迁。看起来有点无能，但考虑到他历经后唐、后晋、契丹各种你死我活的混乱，自己保住了命和职位（没有卷进任何乱子里去），基本顺当地养大了几个孩子，甚至还有闲钱给他们请家教（陈学究的段子可能是编的，但老赵的启蒙老师辛文悦应该没问题），赵爹的为人处世应该还是有水平的。  
这样一人如果想给儿子介绍份合适的工作，能力上应该没问题。他没有这样做，要么是他主动把赵匡胤赶出家门，要么是赵匡胤自己不想靠爹——无论是哪一种可能，都透露了称不上和睦的父子关系。  
如果说老赵出门闯荡有可能是志存高远，那他惨到赌博被庄家揍、偷吃和尚的莴苣都不肯回家，我觉得未必是他志特别高远，而是……家对他来说不是一个温暖的港湾。衣锦还乡也就罢了，混不出名堂则不如自杀，回家不如自杀。

赵匡胤的家庭地位是这样的：  
【及将北征，京师间喧言：「出军之日，当立点检为天子。」富室或挈家逃匿于外州，独宫中不之知。太祖闻之惧，密以告家人曰：「外间汹汹如此，将若之何？」太祖姊面如铁色，方在厨，引面杖逐太祖击之，曰：「大丈夫临大事，可否当自决胸怀，乃来家间恐怖妇女何为邪！」太祖默然而出。】——《涑水记闻》  
注：一般认为“姊”是“娣”之误，因为陈桥前夕老赵也就只有燕国长公主一个活着的妹妹了。  
我挺喜欢燕长的人设的，而且相信她和她哥有真感情——但从这段看，社畜老赵回家吐个槽都要被妹妹拎着擀面杖揍：你工作上的事情自己想办法别跟我们瞎哔哔，有人给你做饭就不错了！老赵是打不还手骂不还口，一国军事长官惨如刚失业的苏秦bu  
可想而知，他在家里是得不到多少情感支持的，so何以解忧，唯有泡小秘，啊呸，泡书记。

他妹是这样，他妈可想而知。杜老太太是个听说儿子造反第一时间“吾儿素有大志”的狼灭（虽然狼得还挺带感），她最狼的事迹大概是这段：  
【疾革，召普入受遗命。后问上曰：「汝自知所以得天下乎？」上呜咽不能对。后曰：「吾自老死，哭无益也，吾方语汝以大事，而但哭耶？」】——《续资治通鉴长编》  
在杜太后当然是很豪杰的，她连自己的生死此刻都置之度外了，况小儿辈眼泪乎？可在赵匡胤就不是这么回事了。  
假如你为你妈掉眼泪的时候她第一反应不是安慰而是“哭顶个屁用”，相信我，你八成也会长成一个永远不敢示人以弱的人。

一种循环：难怪老赵看到闺女穿个漂亮衣服第一反应是【汝生富贵，当念惜福】，这和【吾自老死，哭无益也】何其对应。缺爱的小孩长大后会制造新的缺爱的小孩（。  
（虽然但是，禁点翠这种玩意儿当然是对的。）  
不过跟他爹比起来小公主待遇还不错了，至少还敢和小妈（宋皇后：……）一起吐槽爹不坐黄金轿子。

扯回来，赵匡胤身上为什么会形成如此极端的精神洁癖（或者说完美主义），我认为是由于他在成长过程中缺少来自家人的肯定。  
老赵的思路可能是这样的：我必须十全十美，否则我会被抛弃，一次失败失去所有，one or nothing。  
真实世界当然不至如此，可他潜意识里是这么相信的。

比如著名的【周世宗见诸将方面大耳者皆杀之，然我亦终日侍侧，不能害我。】（《续资治通鉴长编》），老柴有没有他吐槽的这么深井冰嗜杀另说，赵匡胤在柴荣手底下确乎过得战战兢兢如履薄冰。  
老赵武将期间表现出了远高同侪的道德水平，比如【启闭，王事也】把他爹关在城门外面，比如上交南唐的贿赂，还比如行为主义运书事件——可能是作秀，但从老赵上位后强烈要求【武臣皆读书】的举动来看，他真的相信这是一个理想将军应有的素质。  
（也难怪老柴怎么看他怎么眉清目秀，最后所托非人了×）  
赵匡胤能在柴荣这么push的一个老板身边表现得无话可说（甚至每每出老柴要求之外），我觉得只有一个解释，那就是他已经被家庭和他自己push很多年了。

这样的赵匡胤自己上位后，自然就长成了一个更push的老板——毕竟严以律己宽以待人太难了，老赵至少还算严以律己。  
普普让老赵不要搞人治，相信制度别相信感情的段子很流行，著名的【陛下何以负周世宗】。但与此相关的另一个段子则不太流行：  
【太祖常密遣人于军中伺察外事，赵普极言不可。上曰：“世宗朝尝如此。”普曰：“世宗虽如此，岂能察陛下耶？”上默然，遂止。】——《儒林公议》  
（高道德预期+特务政治很容易自然而然走向钓鱼zf……）  
毕竟舆论不是很关心据说【忌刻】的某位怎么教被吹【豁达】的某位别那么push的！但如果要我说，我只能说——问就是普后功德无量，没他拦着可能某暴君（非贬义）还要制造张琼式惨案许多起。

回过头来，说赵匡胤是“缺爱男孩”的证据，还有一点是赵廷美的出生。我是相信赵光义提供的他爹和他奶妈奸生子的说法的（如无此事，二义并无必要污自己的奶妈），这里不详细展开论证了。  
四美出生对杜夫人和二义固然是深重的家庭阴影，但对老赵肯定也不会毫无影响。  
我们想象一下，四美出生在耶律德光入汴那年，后晋被契丹打出卵子来的时候皇帝忠实的禁军赵弘殷先生在干啥呢？在偷情睡自己儿子的小奶妈。  
大约在此事前后赵匡胤就离家出走了，虽然同时发生不意味着必然相关性，但以老赵的苛刻道德观而言，他不为父亲感到羞耻是不太可能的。

成长在一个严厉的、得不到价值肯定的家庭，唯一的支持是赵匡胤觉得他爹立身正派，觉得父母恩爱（赵弘殷是上门女婿，不恩爱也莫得办法）——然后一下子毁了。  
说老赵是为了报复才把他爹关在滁州外，倒也没这个必要，但我现在认为这个场景确乎是有弑父的象征。  
【父子至亲，不敢奉命。】——我终于等到堂堂正正不听你的话这天了。  
直到病得快死的时候，赵匡胤才动身拜谒他父亲的坟墓，才回他的家乡洛阳。我认为他对他爹是不可能完全没有心结的。

说到洛阳，赵匡胤在故乡的生活是怎样的呢？  
我重新考虑了一下这段：  
【太祖生于西京夹马营，至九年西幸，还其庐驻跸，以鞭指其巷曰：“朕忆昔得一石马，儿为戏，群儿屡窃之，朕埋于此，不知在否？”劚之，果得……即更衣，取弧矢，登阙台，望西北鸣弦发矢以定之，矢委处，谓左右曰：“即此乃朕之皇堂也。”以向得石马埋于中。又曰：“朕自为陵名曰永昌。”是岁果晏驾。】——《玉壶清话》  
这个小石马的故事现在看起来真的非常、非常孤独。  
在我不够强大时，唯一能保护心爱之物的办法是放弃它，把它深深地藏起来。宁可让它不属于我，也不把它让给别人。  
此时距离赵匡胤十岁的时候离开洛阳，已经过去了四十年。

石马的故事是一种象征，象征着赵匡胤因缺爱而生的强烈占有欲。好的，我们终于可以进第三阶段了。  
我想大家都知道我吃哪个CP，这里所说的占有欲指谁也就不言而喻了。  
因为赵匡胤自觉除此之外一无所有，所以他对自己能够拥有的，一丝一毫也不肯放手。

占有欲典型事例一：  
【先是，国主以银五万两遗宰相赵普，普告於上，上曰：「此不可不受，但以书答谢，少赂其使者可也。」普叩头辞让，上曰：「大国之体，不可自为削弱，当使之不测。」及从善入觐，常赐外，密赉白金如遗普之数。江南君臣闻之，皆震骇，服上伟度。】——《续资治通鉴长编》  
老赵：呸，背着我给我老婆送钱算什么东西，我就要当是我送的！  
对照组：一个是老赵自己当年把南唐的贿赂充公了，柴大帝反应没见，按常理来说应该是笑纳；另一个是以梁迥为代表的宋使拼命捞李诗人君臣的钱，以老赵的情报水平（和神经）不可能不知，但他也没管。  
只有把主意打到普普身上他才怒了，钱九送金瓜子那句【彼谓国家事皆由汝书生耳】也阴阳怪气（但我觉得不是针对普普的，是针对钱九），当然钱区长一开始就是小弟，跟李区长有生熟番之别，所以老赵也没还（不排除他还不起×）。  
两件事的共同点是赵匡胤都让赵普收钱，不收不行。老赵内在逻辑：老婆当然是要宠的，要富养，但绕过我去讨好我老婆是罪不可赦的，能宠他的只有我。

占有欲典型事例二：  
【枢密使李崇矩与宰相赵普厚相交结，以其女妻普子承宗，上闻之，不喜。先是，枢密使、宰相候对长春殿，同止庐中，上始令分异之。】——《续资治通鉴长编》  
这段长期被用来阐述老赵厌恶普普专权，但我觉得这种说法甚是无谓——第一，赵匡胤先前有主动让普普专权的各种操作，他对李崇矩算普党（一个义党们想象的共同体）不可能心里没数；第二，厌恶专权第一反应不是把李崇矩从枢密使位上搞下来弄个倒普派上去，而是把他俩的办公室给分了？  
这怎么看都像是一个怀疑自己被绿了（×）的男人疯狂吃醋。  
当然后来老赵很快就找了个借口把李崇矩踢出京，但之后他的操作是，没找个倒普派接枢密使的位置，枢密院现在只有（原来的）枢密副使沈义伦一个人！  
赵匡胤：不设新的枢密使就没有人在枢密位置上跟我老婆朝夕相处培养感情，我可真是个大机灵。  
PS：老赵以前跟李崇矩私交不错，这次炸了的原因之一，我觉得是李崇矩他儿子李继昌拒绝当驸马。赵匡胤：我老婆怎么可以背着我和我讨厌的人结亲家！气死我了！

我为什么一直强调普后功德无量，因为老赵如此沉重让人窒息的占有欲，或者说爱，他接住了。  
他用自己十几年如一日的包容，抚平了这个男人的不安，也为他横冲直撞的统治方式踩刹车、磨棱角、描花边，修理出坚守原则又不失宽厚的“太祖之法”在后人眼中的模样。  
（这什么以身伺虎与狼共舞设定，胡言乱语.jpg）  
普普能搞得定赵匡胤（且还能搞得定赵光义），这可是没有一颗大心脏做不到的事情。智慧，勇气，善心和对老赵的感情，缺一不可。

一个典型的事例：  
【先是，有谮重贇私取亲兵为腹心者。上怒，欲诛之，谋於赵普。普曰：「陛下必不自将亲兵，须择人付之。若重贇以谗诛，即人人惧罪，谁敢为陛下将者。」上怒犹未解，普开陈愈切，上纳其言。止命重贇出镇。重贇闻普救己，他日诣普称谢，普拒弗见。】——《续资治通鉴长编》  
救韩重赟是一重理解老赵，拒不受谢是更深一重理解老赵——以某人的占有欲来说，普普真见了老韩，赵匡胤肯定会炸（参考李崇矩事件），不见他才算是把救人做到底了。  
PS：正因为普普这么懂老赵的点，所以我一直觉得普普跟老李联姻是因为“我对家庭都这么不负责任了，儿子想自由恋爱就成全一下吧”，结果……所以说是个造孽的故事。

另一个典型的事例：  
【忽因大宴，大雨骤至，上不悦。少顷雨不止，形于言色，以至叱怒左右。赵近前奏曰：“外面百姓正望雨，官家大宴何妨？只是损得些少陈设，湿得些少乐人衣裳，但令乐人雨中做杂剧。此时雨难得，百姓得雨，快活之际，正好吃酒娱乐。”上于是大喜，宣乐人就雨中奏乐入杂剧。是日，屡劝近臣百官军员吃酒，尽欢而散。赵之为相，临时机变，能回圣上之心也如此。】——《丁晋公谈录》  
（普粉圣经《丁晋公谈录》。我要是王禹偁，第四能写出这种这种东西，他再渣十个寇准我也舍不得把他逐出门墙LOL）  
这段是一个经典叙事：出现意外情景（精神洁癖/完美主义者强迫症大发作）→老赵发飙→左右惶恐→普普顺毛→皆大欢喜。  
（A炸毛的时候只有B能顺是我永恒的萌点。）

普普应对老赵的占有欲最典型的说法：  
【普常戒其子弟曰：「吾本书生，偶逢昌运，受宠踰分，固当以身许国，私家之事，吾无预焉。尔等宜各勉励，勿重吾过。」】——《续资治通鉴长编》  
我的一切都给了那个冤家（受宠逾分，以身许国），你们的那堆事儿就不要指（ma）望（fan）我了（私家之事，吾无预焉）。  
所以老赵对普普的家人朋友态度不怎么样（特别跟他弟相比）也挺容易理解了，这些都是阻止他完全占有普普的存在，他不迫害就已经很克制了（。  
普普对这点心知肚明而且心甘情愿地对他让渡自己的空间，双方知情同意的不健康关系（草，越说越像BDSM）。

为什么义普后期显得温情脉脉，因为无论爱恨，二义从表现到心理都比他哥正常而健康多了。前面我说普普对“人性之恶”有很幽深的理解，老赵的人性不能说是恶，但即便是善，也极其复杂，令人望而生畏。  
所以胤普是一座深渊和凝视深渊的人。  
可喜的地方在于，普普没有变成深渊，而是将深渊变成了自己——或者说，他把老赵从深渊里拉了上来。  
（看老赵晚年到处散播临终关怀很有意思，感觉以前他有普普踩刹车所以比较浪，现在他开始给自己踩刹车了。哪怕他们不在一起，这段关系也永远改变了这个人。）  
以赵匡胤的占有欲而言，他能操作出罢相事件来保护普普（详见我以前写的小论文，在这个号上发过），哪怕这个操作本身依然充满了自以为是的牺牲——但就他之前的性格来说，终究是很不容易的决定。

总结：其实老赵对普普的占有欲我以前应该就写过，但没有深（yi）究（yin）过他这种心态的来源，本文算是一种性格分析之尝试吧。  
胤普是我吃过的性张力最高的CP，分分钟R18那种，反正就是老赵“彻底占有一个人从床上开始”，普普“他想对我做什么都可以”，然后就“基佬的爱情在直肠”了×  
Flag：下一篇小论文从外貌、性格、人气各方面分析普后的玛丽苏形象，顺便论证他为什么是基佬。


End file.
